


A Cat May Look at a King

by Verecunda



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: Fflewddur's people are well used to their king's eccentricities by now.





	A Cat May Look at a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little bit of Fflewddur love!

Fflewddur’s Chief Steward was an excellent fellow - not at all like that sneering spider Magg - but even he couldn’t mask his surprise when his king returned from his latest wanderings on the back of a giant cat.

“She’s rather adopted me,” said Fflewddur, scratching fondly under her chin, while she purred like oncoming thunder. “As a matter of fact, it was my music that tamed her and saved our lives.”

The Chief Steward glanced at the king’s harp, but the strings remained resolutely intact. He smiled. 

“Well, Sire, I’m sure the great hall has all the space she could want.”


End file.
